


Pippi's Luck Runs Out

by YahooSounding



Category: Pippi Longstocking (1997 series), Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Crying, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Loss of strength, Mind Break, Multi, Robbery, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom finally work out a plan for once in their lives to get Pippi's gold once and for all.  But this time... the plan actually succeeds!  And now, the two are going to give payback to the young Pippi Longstocking for the torture she put these two through throughout every day of their lives!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pippi's Luck Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_rissing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/gifts).



> This is one of D-rissing's requests and looking over this show again, I will admit, it did have tons of good ideas... but let me remind you that not all things end up happily for the protagonists when it comes to stories like these... so you've been warned, things are about to get pretty dark! Enjoy!

In the quiet little town of Villa Villekulla, inside a quaint little home, two familiar crooks were seen running off in frustration once again as they dove right into a bush. Right outside, a young red haired girl came out as she looked around in confusion.

"Thunder? Bloom? Where are you going? It's only Mr. Nilsson playing around again!" The red haired girl with long mismatched stockings, a red shirt covered in a blue dress with a yellow patch pocket called out, with a monkey wearing a red jacket, light pink shirt black shorts and a yellow straw hat jumped up on the girl's shoulder, much to his confusion. The girl, known as Pippi Longstocking, could only give a sigh as she said in an optimistic voice. "Oh well. I'm sure they'll come back again. Come on, Mr. Nilsson, let's put the treasure chest back in its place. It is so kind of my friends to move it..."

Pippi hummed to herself as she walked back in the house, closing the door on the way. As soon as the coast was clear, the crooks popped their heads out of the bushes as one of them gave a small grumble, and the other one was looking worried.

"Why do we keep going after Pippi's gold? At this point, nothing is going to slow that girl down!" A brown haired man in purple, known as Bloom, said as he turned to his large partner in concern.

"I'm more angry about the fact that, once again, we fell for her dumb little animals's tricks." A large man with a bit of blonde hair on his head, a black shirt with green pants, covered in a beige jacket, growled as he went out of the bush and rubbed the prickles from his coat. "Ow!"

"Let's face it, Thunder..." Bloom sighed as he looked down. "That girl is too strong and too eccentric for us! There's just no slowing her down!"

Thunder-Karlsson roared as he punched the road. "Darn it, I know! But I'm not giving up! We need that gold if we're going to continue our life of crime!"

"Gee, you think with everything we tried, you would think that we'd just call it a day." Bloom muttered to himself as the two started to walk down the road.

"Well, I'm not calling it a day. If we're going to get the gold, we need to defeat Pippi Longstocking!" Thunder said as the two continued to walk down the streets.

"But how are we going to do that? She's charismatic, unpredictable, strong... let's face it, she's the perfect package!" Bloom said.

"Don't say that!" Thunder growled as he slapped the skinny man's head. "Every package has a weak spot in there somewhere. We just need to find out what Pippi's weak spot is!"

"But she's too strong! If she were weak, we'd have a much easier time!" Bloom exclaimed.

Thunder was about to argue, when the weight of his comrade's words fully fledged in his head. "Wait a minute! 'If she were weak...'..."

Thunder's eyes then eyed itself on a liquor store across from him as his eyes lit up. "Oh, an idea hit. An idea just hit me!"

"Did it hurt?" Bloom asked, raising an eyebrow.

The large fat man glared at his partner, before shaking his head. "Just listen carefully to my plan! If we can pull this off without any hassle... we'll no longer have to worry about Pippi Longstocking causing any trouble for us..."

Bloom paused as Thunder-Karlsson leaned in and whispered in his ear his plan. "Huh-uh. Yes. Oh? OH MY! What if she- oh! You don't say! And you really think...? Yes... yes, I see! This... might actually work!"

"And by the time she comes to, we'll be making off for the next town!" Thunder-Karlsson said.

"Yeah, y-" Bloom paused. "No, this is insane... crazy, even. What if-?"

"Don't worry. We'll come see her in the early evening, when most everyone will have gone home." Thunder-Karlsson laughed evilly. "This is going to be the night Pippi Longstocking will never... forget..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, early evening had rolled in just as Pippi Longstocking had finished counting the last of her treasure and putting it in the chest. "There, that should do it. Now to safely tuck it away..."

Pippi hummed a bit as she lifted the huge treasure chest by herself with no trouble and hummed to herself as she walked over. Unknown to them was that outside the house, her pet horse, named Horse, was standing outside and relaxing. Unknown to this horse, an elephant tranquilizer gun was poking itself out of the bushes, aiming directly at his behind.

"Make this shot count!" A familiar voice whispered.

"I know, I know, don't rush me!" A second familiar voice argued before the gun held itself steady. "Two... three!"

The person holding the gun pulled the trigger as a dart came in and attached itself directly to the horse's behind. The horse's eyes widened as a second shot came in and pierced itself in Horse's behind. A third shot... followed by a fourth. The horse tried to hold itself up as it drifted itself to sleep. The elephant tranquilizer gun shot a fifth shot, just to be sure.

"Out like a light..." The voice chuckled as Thunder popped himself out of the bushes and ran over to pull the darts off.

"So, this horse won't be getting up until morning?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, if the plan goes our way." Thunder chuckled to himself. "Anyway, that's one animal down... and only a monkey and a girl to go. You got the stuff?"

Bloom nodded as he pulled out the bottle of liquor that they 'borrowed' with a 'lemonade' sticking taped over the name. "You think she'll know the difference between the drinks?"

"As long as we don't give a hint that this drink isn't lemonade, we're fine." Thunder said as he and Bloom walked over to the door. He gave a nod as he knocked on the door.

"One minute, please!" The familiar sound of the little girl called as the two heard footsteps. After a moment of waiting, the door opened up as Pippi peeked her head out and gave a smile. "Oh, hello Thunder, hello Bloom!"

"Pippi, hello!" Thunder smiled. "We just thought we'd drop by, as your good friends, and spend some time together."

"Well... of course." Pippi gave an unaware smile as she opened the door fully. "Won't you two come in?"

Thunder and Bloom looked at each other as they followed Pippi into the house. Pippi gave a smile as she looked over at the two friends that she occasionally liked to mess with. However, little did Pippi Longstocking realize was that she had committed mistake number one.


End file.
